canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alphys (Underswap)
Alphys is the leader of the royal guard in the Underswap alternate universe, which means that she is the Underswap equivalent of the original version of Undyne in the canon Undertale universe. About her Alphys is a big and strong anthropomorphic yellow dinosaur/lizard hybrid with relatively large and muscular arms, claw scars vertically across her left eye, rounded square teeth, a beak-ish formation on the front of her face, and a dome-ish feature with spikes on the back of her head. She wears a black tanktop and jeans when she doesn't have to get dressed up, but on a date with her girlfriend, Undyne, she wears a white turtleneck under a black leather jacket and pants. Alphys first met Undyne in the garbage dump, listening for hours about where she thought the abyss there led. The two became close friends soon after, with Undyne introducing her to anime at some point. They hang out often, and Undyne uses the seagrass throughout Waterfall to make a special frosty treat for Alphys. Alphys is passionate about everything that she does, and she acts quickly on her ideas and is steadfast in her beliefs. Though she wants to defeat any human that she comes into contact with, she also tries to be fair and offers an explanation of how Green Mode works. Toriel taught her the value of pacifism, which is why Alphys sees any human as "a wimpy loser with a big heart." When a human first encounters her, she fights to further Toriel's plan of collecting seven human souls but, if a human shows mercy, Alphys just as quickly defends them from Toriel. She loves to help others and mentors Blueberry Sans in cooking skills. Alphys dislikes puzzles, loves japes, and enjoys anime, an affinity she shares with her romantic interest, Undyne. Since Undyne told Alphys that anime is actually human history, Alphys regards human history as exciting and cool. As result of showing her brashness, it appears that she is fierce and unforgiving, blood thirsty, and wants human heads at first, but once humans get to know her, she's really just an adorable deadly dork with a big heart, and is a loud, noble, kind-hearted, hilarious, dorkly, brave, hot blooded, and honorable heroine with a heart of gold who would do about anything to protect her friends. It really shows when she sticks up for the smaller people, and especially when humans finally manage to befriend her. She also loves to share stories of her past, but she has changed from the days of her youth. When Alphys was younger, she followed Gerson the turtle around to watch him beat up bad guys. However, whenever Alphys tried to help Gerson fight bad guys, she ended up attacking the mailman. When Alphys is fighting alongside of the other royal guardsmen, she wears dark green dino skull-themed armor and carries a huge battle axe as her weapon of choice. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Alphys is married to Asgore the former king of the kingdom of monsters, and they are the father and mother of two young sons: 8-year-old Raiden and 5-year-old Nickholas. Raiden resembles a mini-Alphys, while Nickholas resembles a mini-Asgore. In addition to their two biological sons, Asgore and Alphys are also the adoptive parents of Monster Kid, who was taken in as a third child after his parents passed away, and he is treated with respect equal to Raiden and Nickholas.Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists